AIM Randomness: WWE Style
by Skillet's Lady Goddess
Summary: Ok This is just total randomness that comes to my head or with help from friends. But anyway its funny and totally out there. With Cameos of my friends, myself and the WWE superstars! ENJOY XD *Oh the Randomness of Me!* XD
1. In the Middle of the night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if its gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there's two things with Mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

Oh and if you want in with all the fun just PM me and I'll be more than happy to add you guys into the fun XD Enjoy:

* * *

So on to AIM Chats… my WWE Style: Meet The PEOPLE!

**WWES#1Goddess**: Me (Kayla: GoddessWriteroftheNight)

**MistressGoddess**: Aya Chica (My friend from School)

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: **Mel (From Falling in love AKA My other sister, Lisa oh is HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell)

**BuBbLeZ:** Rayne (XoX-ShAdAy-XoX):]

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** CENA!

**RRSSTR** (**R**ated**RS**uper**ST**a**R**): Adam (Edge)!

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO**: Randy Orton!

**Sexy Animal:** Dave Batista

* * *

**AIM Chats Chapter 1: In the middle of the Night**

_**WWES #1Goddess has signed on at Midnight**_

_**MistressGoddess has signed on at Midnight**_

_**DrKkItTyIsHeRe has signed on at Midnight**_

**WWES#1Goddess:** GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSS! WAKE IT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

**WWES#1Goddess:** :-P

**MistressGoddess:** *Groans* Why in the hell did you text me in the middle of the Night?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Yeah Kay come on it's… *looks at clock* It's MIDNIGHT!

**WWES#1Goddess**: *Whimpers* Sorry but I gots Good News though *nods*

**MistressGoddess:** What?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** What?

_**BuBbLeZ has signed on 12:05 am**_

**BuBbLeZ:** KAYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**BuBbLeZ: **:-D

**WWES#1Goddess:** RAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE! *Giggles*

**MistressGoddess: ***looks at Time* COME ON KAYLA SPILL!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Yeah Kay come on I want to go back to sleep… *Head slowly droops*

**WWES#1Goddess**: *Smiles* Well Rayne, should we tell them?

**BuBbLeZ:** *Smiles* sure but do you think they can wait for a little while longer?

**WWES#1Goddess**: Ok… *looks at friends* Please can you stay on for a while longer… PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE? *Gives puppy eyes*

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ has signed on 12:10**_

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** KAYLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!  
**WWES#1Goddess**: JOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN You made it YAY! *claps and dances around room*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** O.O

**MistressGoddess**: O.O

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Kayla, John who?

**The_One_and_Only_Champ**: Think about DrKkItTyIsHeRe… Who else would it be?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *blinks thinking* HOLY CRAP! O_______________________O JOHN CENA!? *Falls out of chair now fully awake*

**MistressGoddess**: KAYLA What in the…How did you…

**WWES#1Goddess**: *Giggles* RAYNE EXPLAIN to AyA Chica pleaseeeeeeeee… :-D

**BuBbLeZ:** *giggles shaking head* Sure, Aya Chica, Miss Kayla here got in.

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** O.O She got in?

**MistressGoddess**: She got in what? *blinks* She got to John didn't...

**WWES#1Goddess**: AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ**: *Chuckles, shaking head* No Mistress, She didn't sleep with me to get the job geez get you're head out of the…

_**RRSSTR has signed on 12:15 am**_

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** And speaking of the Devil ;-)

**RRSSTR**: What's up my fave girl and Hyper Goddess?

**RRSSTR**: *blinks reading what Cena put* Bite me

**BuBbLeZ**: -Falls over giggling-

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** *Shakes head* Naw I rather not… you don't taste good ;-)

**WWES#1Goddess:** *giggles*

**RRSSTR:** Hey *blinks* John help me… what did I…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** *Shakes head* Sorry Adam you placed fave and hyper in front of both words making both girls go insane.

**WWES#1Goddess:** *Falls off bed from giggling too much* OOOOWWWWWWWWW… *Puts away message up*

_**WWES#1Goddess went away 12:16. Away status: Got really really hyper… don't know if I can get back to my computer again XD YAY FOR MY GODDESS LIKE ABLITY OF BEING UP LATE! XD **_

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** *looks at screen, sighs* I'll brb…

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ went away 12:18. Away Status: ~Near Goddess Kay's hotel room… gonna check up on her~**_

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Blinks waving hands in the Air* JOHN FREAKING CENA IS CHECKING UP ON MY FRIEND WHAT THE…  
**MistressGoddess:** LISAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S MY FRIEND TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… *pouts placing head in hand* I hope she's all…

**BuBbLeZ:** *giggles getting back up* All right, she's fine, John's just making sure she's fine now since she's now family with us girlies

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Starts to cry* NO… I'm never gonna see my friend aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

_**The Viper Legend Killer RKO has signed on 12:24am**_

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO: **Hey she'll be fine…

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Blinks* O.O O__________________________________O *Falls over*

**MistressGoddess:** Who in the…

**BuBbLeZ:** That would be Randy Orton, Mistress, Lisa's Love…

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** NO HE'S… *Goes away* **_DrKkItTyIsHeRe went away at 12:29. Away status: -Hit head on corner of nightstand don't know when I'll be back on- ~Lisa :'(_**

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** *blinks, sighing* Thanks Rayne you made her go away *Puts up away message* _**The Viper Legend Killer RKO went away 12:30. Away Status: ~Went to look for Lisa gotta cheer her up~**_

**MistressGoddess:** That's It I had it… *Starts to log off*

_**Sexy Animal has signed on 12:31 am**_

**Sexy Animal**: Hello people!

**MistressGoddess**: *blinks looking at the screen*

**BuBbLeZ:** Hiya Dave!

**RRSSTR:** Hi Batista!

**MistressGoddess:** O.O *smiles waving slowly* Hiii… *giggles uncontrollably*

**Sexy Animal**: *smiles* Hi, where did you get your…

**MistressGoddess: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP… Gotta go I'll talk to you guys later, Tell Kay I said Congrats byes

_MistressGoddess has signed off and will receive your message when they sign back on_

**Sexy Animal:** *blinks* Ok All I was going to do was ask about her S/N… *Lowers head* Man that always happen with me and my screen name. *sighs*

**BuBbLeZ**: It's ok Dave,

**RRSSTR:** Yeah you'll talk to her next time when she talks to Kayla again.

**Sexy Animal:** :-) Yeah you're right XD Tell Kay I said congrats!

**RRSSTR:** Will do

**BuBbLeZ:** BYE DAVE!

**Sexy Animal:** :-) Bye guys.

_Sexy Animal has signed off and will receive your message when they sign back on._

**BuBbLeZ:** *Looks at Adam* Do you think…

**WWES#1Goddess has returned.**

**The_One_and_Only_Champ has returned**.

**RRSSTR:** Seems like giggles came back ;-)

**WWES#1Goddess:** *Glares* You're lucky I don't prank you Adam… and I will. Guys I'll brb

_**WWES#1Goddess is away. Away status: ~Off to see the skittles the wonderful skittles of rainbow Oz XD *giggles*~**_

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** *blinks* Ok, *looks at Adam* Seriously dude you should be scared.

**RRSSTR:** *rolls eyes* OOOOOOOOOOOO I'm Sooooooooooooooo…

_**RRSSTR is currently off line. MY FRIEND YOU JUST NOW GOT HACKED ONCE AGAIN *Evil Laugh* So when I see you next time be on the look out for me WWES#1Goddess, Adam! *Dances around* ~Kayla XD**_

**BuBbLeZ:** *Blinks* SHE HACKED ADAM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

**WWES#1Goddess is back from away:** Teaches him to mess with me now. *blinks* Hey Ra…

_BuBbLeZ is offline and will receive your message when they sign back on._

**WWES#1Goddess:** *blinks* John?

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** Yes Kayla?

**WWES#1Goddess:** Did I upset Rayne by hacking Adam's account?

**The_One_and_Only_Champ:** *shrugs* I have no I…

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ is currently off line. Let's play the game now Kayla. You hacked Adam and I shall hack John. Two can play this game. –Rayne ;-)**_

**WWES#1Goddess:** YOU LITTLE… :'(

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe has Returned**: HEY KAYLA!

**WWES#1Goddess:** Rayne Hacked Johnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… *blinks getting tears* :'(

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO has returned:** *snickers* Well I'm sorry Kayla but I gotta go and congrats :-) *looks at Lisa* I'm glad you're ok just don't fall off the bed and hit your head against the corner of the nightstand again, huh, ;-)

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Blushes* I won't, bye Randy!

**WWES#1Goddess**: *blinks sniffling* Bye Randy, and thanks.

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO**: Night ladies. ;-)

**WWES#1Goddess**: Night

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: Night ;-)

_The Viper Legend Killer RKO has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Screams* He's sooooooooo awesome!

**WWES#1Goddess**: Yeah ah Lisa, *Scratches side of head grinning slightly without getting mad*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: **Yes Kayla?

**WWES#1Goddess:** RAYNE HACKED JOHN! *growls*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: **O.O O/////////////////////O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**WWES#1Goddess**: *nods* YES SHE DID!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Smirks* I know one thing we can do…

**WWES#1Goddess**: *blinks* What would that be Lis?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Hands over a can of Monster energy drink* You know what to do now. XD

**WWES#1Goddess**: Heh *takes can blinking holding it close to chest* Mineeeeeeeeeeeee *Evil laugh*

* * *

Ok people, as you know I am not working for the company but I do have intentions to get my dream realized I just have to take one step at a time and go through college first and see about interning for them or something but all this was just a work of fun so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did making it.

I would like to thank my friends who are in this aka Lisa, Rayne, Aya Chica, and if I could the superstars XD Cause you guys are so awesome!

Up next: **Bubble Wrap, Watermelon, Ice Cream, Monster energy drinks and Skittles candy… OH MY!**

~*GoddessWriter*~ over and out y'all, peace!


	2. Sugar, Fruit, and Bubble Wrap OH MY

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there are two things with mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

Me and my Friends:

**WWES#1Goddess**(Me, Kayla, the Light Goddess of Destruction and as GoddessWriteroftheNight XD)

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**(Lisa, HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell; my DX Partner in crime, adoptive Sister, and Dark Goddess of Destruction XD)

**BuBbLeZ** (Rayne, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX; my other awesome adoptive Sister, and the final Vampire Goddess of Destruction member XD)

WWE Superstars:

John Cena: **The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2** (Got hacked in the first chapter By Rayne so he has a new screen name)

Edge: **RRSSTR_Edge** (Got hacked in first chapter by Me Kayla so he has a new screen Name as well)

**Newbies in the group:**

Ted: **PricelessLegacyTed**

Cody: **American_Dream_Cody**

Jeff: **Rainbow ****Skittles**

* * *

**AIM Chats Chapter 2: ****Bubble wrap****, Watermelon, ice cream, Monster energy drinks, Skittles candy… OH MY!**

_**WWES#1Goddess has signed on**_

_**DrKkItTyIsHeRe has signed on **_

_**BuBbLeZ has signed on**_

**WWES#1Goddess: **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**BuBbLeZ:** *Blinks* What is wrong with Kay?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: **Kayla is ah… *blinks* I have no… *looks at Table* OOOOOOOOOOO Watermelon! *Goes for the fruit*

**WWES#1Goddess:** I HAD A MONSTER!

**BuBbLeZ:** *Shakes head* OH DEAR GOD! LISSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Turns around with watermelon in mouth, having it hang like blood that a Vamp took* *Tilts head, blinking* WHAT?

**BuBbLeZ:** *Twitches* I'm… I'm gonna…um….

_**PricelessLegacyTed**_** has signed on**

**PricelessLegacyTed:** RAYNE!

**BuBbLeZ:** TEDDY!!!!!!!!!! SAVE…

**PricelessLegacyTed:** I GOT BUBBLE WRAP!!!!!!!!! *Starts popping bubbles*

**BuBbLeZ:** *Twitches more* SOMEONE HELP…

_**American_Dream_Cody has signed on**_

**American_Dream_Cody:** RAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**BuBbLeZ:** COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY! SAVE ME PL…

**American_Dream_Cody: **I GOTS COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!! *Quickly starts eating*

**BuBbLeZ:** *Smacks forehead* Great I'm stuck in a chat with Hyper filled people. One has a Monster high, the other is eating Watermelon like a Vampire, Ones messing with Bubble wrap and the other is eating…

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ has signed on.**_

**BuBbLeZ:** JOHN SAVE ME FROM THESE HYPER FILLED PEEP…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Why should I you hacked me!

**BuBbLeZ:** *Gives puppy eyes* PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *blinks* Ok, but first do you know where…*Spots Cody with his bowl of Cookie dough Ice cream* O.O HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!  
**American_Dream_Cody: ***Looks over* O.O *Eats faster*

**WWES#1Goddess:** *Bobs head to Vampire Love by Ash, looks at List of people who's on* HIYA JOHNNNNNNNN!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *Twitches* Hey… Kayla… Do… you… know… whose… gonna… die… soon… if… I… don't… get… my… Bowl… back….

**WWES#1Goddess**: *Looks over seeing Cody and the ice cream* HOLY CRAP… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… COME ON CENA LET'S STOP HIM! *Sets up an away message*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *Smiles putting up an away message*

_**WWES#1Goddess & The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 away status: OUT TO GET RHODES, WWES: HAS CENA'S BOWL OF COOKIE DOUGH! *GROWLS GOING AFTER* CHAMP_v2: YEP NO ONE TAKES MY… WWES: *GLARES* CHAMP_v2: TAKES OUR COOKIE DOUGH! CHAMP_v2&WWES: BRB!**_

**American_Dream_Cody:** *Sees away message* YIKES! *Starts running away with bowl in hands*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Looks at away message, still eating watermelon smiling watching Cody run past* *drops watermelon skin to floor letting whoever get it*

**WWES#1Goddess**: *Runs not looking slipping on something falling back* EEEEEEEEEP!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *Catches glaring at DrKkItTy* YOU TRAITOR!

**DaRkKiTtYiShErE:** *Shrugs still eating watermelon*

**BuBbLeZ:** *blinks shaking head*

_**Rainbow Skittles has signed on.**_

**BuBbLeZ: **Jeff…

**Rainbow Skittles**: Yes Rayne?

**BuBbLeZ**: Save me?

**Rainbow Skittles**: *looks at bag of Skittles in hand then at Rayne. Skittles, Rayne, Skittles, Rayne*  
**BuBbLeZ:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING? :S

**Rainbow Skittles:** *Blinks thinking* Um…

**BuBbLeZ:** YOU HAVE SKITTLES WITH YOU DON'T YOU?

**Rainbow Skittles**: :-P

**BuBbLeZ:** *Tosses head back* Oh dear god, help me.

_**RRSSTR_Edge has signed on**_

**RRSSTR_Edge**: ANGEL!

**BuBbLeZ:** ADAM! :-D

**RRSSTR_Edge**: *Looks at away message from Kayla and John, then at Lisa who's eating watermelon, Ted popping bubble wrap, Cody running away from John and Kayla who are after cookie dough, and Jeff with a bag of skittles* *Twitches seeing Jeff rip open the bag of Skittles throwing back head dumping skittles into mouth* You wanna catch a movie or…

**BuBbLeZ**: LOVE TOO!

**RRSSTR_Edge**: ;-) Sweet see you soon. *Smiles* But first…

**WWES#1Goddess:** *Smiles looking up at John* Thanks for helping me back to my…

_**WWES#1Goddess is currently off line. KAYLA YOU MAY HAVE OUT SMARTED ME THIS TIME BUT DON'T UNDER ESTEMIATE THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST, I ALWAYS COME BACK WITH SURPRISES! –Rated R Superstar Edge :-P**_

_RRSSTR_Edge has signed off; will receive off line messages once signed back in._

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **O.O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHE'S GONNA KILLLLLLLLLLL HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…

**BuBbLeZ:** *Evil snickers* Not MY FAULT. :D LATER HYPER FILLED PEEPS!

_BuBbLeZ has signed off; will receive off line messages once signe__d __back in._

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *blinks looking at the screen* John where's…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **She got hacked Lisa by Adam

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Drops watermelon from hands* O.O SHE'S GONNA KILL HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**PricelessLegacyTed: ***Stops popping bubble wrap looking at Screen* KAY'S GONNA KILL ADAM?! *blinks*

**American_Dream_Cody: ***Snickers eating Cookie dough Ice Cream in peace* Teaches her for hacking into…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **Finish that sentence Rhodes and you'll get a five knuckle shuffle for stealing my ice cream

**American_Dream_Cody: **O.O -_-,*Blinks putting bowl down* OK what are we gonna do about it then?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Smiles shaking head* I know what's gonna happen between Adam and Kayla…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **What would that be Lisa?

**PricelessLegacyTed: **Ah I have a image going through my head what's gonna happen between Kayla and Adam

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **O.O Boy, you better…

**American_Dream_Cody:** SDvR09 Brawl?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Smiles* I like that.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **I see that Happening

**PricelessLegacyTed: ***nods agreeing* Ok I've got twenty on Adam!

**American_Dream_Cody: **I'm in along with Ted, Twenty on Adam!

**Rainbow Skittles:** *Blinks* Seriously?

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** I've got Twenty on Kayla, She'll put up a fight and won't lose, trust me I know. :-P

**Rainbow Skittles: ***Smiles* Ummmmmmmmmmmmm…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *Sighs* Yeah You can place Skittles in the bet, Jeff.

**Rainbow Skittles: **:-D YAYS *Places bag of skittles in* I CALL KAYLA BEATING ADAM!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Shakes head* Wow Skittles you're special XD

**Rainbow Skittles: ***blinks* did you call me Skittles?!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Kayla calls you that because of your hair being like the rainbow and it reminded her of skittles.

**American_Dream_Cody: **O.O

**PricelessLegacyTed: **O.O *blinks* Wow she's special.

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Glares* HEY!

_PricelessLegacyTed has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in._

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Twitches* Thought so,

**Rainbow Skittles: **:-) She calls me a candy I love, SWEET!

**American_Dream_Cody: **Yeah Jeff, you're not gonna win at the Bash this Sunday.

**Rainbow Skittles: ***Glares* I will win against…

_American_Dream_Cody has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in._

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Sighs* Don't worry about him Skittles Me and Kayla know you will win Sunday against Punk XD

**Rainbow Skittles: **XD Thank you ah…

**The_One_and_only_Champ_v2: **Lisa.

**Rainbow Skittles: **Thank you Lisa. Well I'm gonna go and I Hope KAYLA KILLS Adam in SDvR09!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Smiles* Thanks and I think she will XD Bye Skittles!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **Bye Jeff.

_Rainbow Skittles has signed off and will receive your messages when they signed back in._

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Sighs* So John who do you…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **I'm saying Kayla… Adam still has no chance against her. ;-)

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Grins* Trust me he doesn't stand a chance.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **:] All right well I'll talk to you later Lis. Byes

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: **Byes, John. *waves*

_The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in._

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Smirks shaking head looking back at watermelon* YUM! *Goes back and devours into it like a Vampire*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 has signed back in.**

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **Wait who will Rayne go…

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***Looks up with watermelon juice flowing from the edge of her mouth* You're really going to ask me when clearly I know who she'll pick.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: ***blinks, lightly smacking side of head* Duh that's right, she's for Adam XD I'm silly. Bye Lisa enjoy your watermelon.

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Grins going back to watermelon*

_The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 has signed out and will receive your messages when they sign back in. _

* * *

I just wanna thank my friends Lisa and Rayne for being in this chapter in here along with me and the WWE Crew XD I thank you! *Maria kisses*

OH GOOD GODDESS! XD That's not going to be good, Kayla Vs Adam in SDvR09? Someone's gonna be crying when they lose!

Up next: **SDvR09: Kayla VS Adam… Iron Man Match XD **Who will win? Kayla: DrKkItTy, Champ_v2, and Rainbow Skittles (On saying she's gonna...wait saying that I will win XD) then we have Adam: LegacyTed, American_Dream_Cody, and BuBbLeZ (On saying he's gonna win XD) Find out XD

~*GoddessWriter*~Over and out y'all Peace!


	3. Kayla vs Adam Ironman Match SDvR09

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there are two things with mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

Me and my Friends:

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:**(Me, Kayla, the Light Goddess of Destruction and as GoddessWriteroftheNight XD) (Yeah I got Hacked by Adam in the last chapter… GRRRRRRRRRRRR… PAYBACK'S ARE A BITCH just remember that XD)

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:**(Lisa, HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell; my DX Partner in crime, adoptive Sister, and Dark Goddess of Destruction XD)

**BuBbLeZ:** (Rayne, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX; my other awesome adoptive Sister, and the final Vampire Goddess of Destruction member XD)

WWE Superstars:

John Cena: **The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2** (We all know what happened and why he has this screen name)

Edge: **RRSSTR_Edge** (We all know what happened and why he has this screen name)

Ted: **PricelessLegacyTed**

Cody: **American_Dream_Cody**

Jeff: **Rainbow ****Skittles**

Randy: **The Viper Legend Killer RKO**

**Newbies in the group:**

Max: **XoXScorpionKingXox** (Rayne's husband XD and XoX-ScorpionKing-4-ShAdAy-XoX)

Alex Shelley: **Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1**

Chris Sabin: **Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2**

(Yes I know… lame s/n's for the guns but it'll get better hopefully XD)

Christian (Jay): **Every1sFavCanadianPeep**

* * *

**AIM Randomness Chapter 3: Kayla Vs Adam: Ironman Match SDvR09!**

_**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**__ has signed on_

_**BuBbLeZ**__ has signed on_

_**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**__ has signed on_

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**__ has signed on_

_**RRSSTR_Edge**__ has signed on_

_**Rainbow Skittles**__ has signed on_

_**PricelessLegacyTed **__as signed on_

_**American_Dream_Cody **__has signed on_

_**The Viper Legend Killer RKO**__ has signed on_

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Sees Randy Orton signed on* HEY RANDY!

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** :] Hey Lisa, what's going on between Adam and Kayla? :S

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: **Ummmm… *blinks* She ah…

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** ADAM YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** *Blinks* Ah what happened where…

**RRSSTR_Edge:** I TOLD YOU TO WATCH IT! BUT WAIT YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT!

**Rainbow Skittles:** OWWWIE! *opens a bag of skittles and pops them in mouth* Adam, just got slapped by Kayla! XD

**BuBbLeZ:** O.O KAYLA Don't…

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Glares still hitting buttons and random moves in SDvR09* You say that, I'll make sure you're next. *looks back at screen seeing the time*

**BuBbLeZ: ***smiles slightly, lowering head* -.- *sighs*

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** :-\ OK ummmmmmm… So Kayla hacked into Adam's account… what did Adam do to…

**PricelessLegacyTed:** He hacked into hers when she wasn't looking, *eats popcorn watching Adam spear Kayla*

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *taps buttons a lot seeing him cover her character* :-O

**RRSSTR_Edge: ***Smirks looking over Kayla* No so tough now are we Ms. Kayla?

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817: ***eyes twitches making her character get back on her feet* Bite Me Adam…

**RRSSTR_Edge:** *Shakes head still playing* Ah… No I rather not Kayla.

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *sighs, lowly growling still twitching*

**BuBbLeZ:** *giggles, shaking her head looking at the scene going on.* Hm. One to zip… yep I like it XD

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: ***rolls eyes* Come on Kayla you can do it!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Yeah Kay! *Holds Sign up moving side to side* Remember what happened to you when he hacked your account!

**BuBbLeZ:** *glares at John* Watch it John or I'll make sure you don't get to see…

_**XoXScorpionKingXoX has signed on.**_

**XoXScorpionKingXox:** Rayne darling… Kayla's gonna beat Edge within an inch of his life since A: You don't mess with her account XD and B… *smirks knowing this was going to tick of Adam* Edge isn't the best wrestler!

**BuBbLeZ:** O.O :O You TAKE THAT…

**RRSSTR_Edge**: *looks as Max* DUDE I AM THE B…

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Squeals hitting Adam with her finisher, Goddess Fate Pin* MWHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT ADAM! :-P

**RRSSTR_Edge**: *whips head seeing the pin trying to kick out* O_____________O *Glares at Kay* You my friend are an evil Little girl.

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Smirks still not letting up on him* Yeah, yeah but hate to tell you Adam… I'm NO LITTLE GIRL… XD *Tackles into a catfight move*

**BuBbLeZ:** O.O -_- KAYLA NO…

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** Rayne, honey let her do her thing. :-P

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** :D XD he he Thank you Max *Goes back into beating the crap out of Adam*

**BuBbLeZ:** *eyes twitch watching Kay destroy Adam now* ^_That's, it I'm gonna hack her account now_^ *Starts to put up an away message*

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** *blinks* Rayne what are you doing?

**BuBbLeZ:** O.O Um nothing I'm not doing…

_**BuBbLeZ is currently offline. Rayne, Rayne, Rayne. *Shakes heads and Snickers* You should listen to your husband more. Edge isn't the best… ALEX SHELLEY and CHRIS SABIN ARE XD! We Heart you RAYNE! –Detroit's_Finest_AS/CS_MCMG1/2 :-P**_

**RRSSTR_Edge**: O.O O_____________________________________O RAYNE?! *blinks*

_**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1 has signed on**_

_**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2 has signed on**_

**RRSSTR_Edge**: O.O Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… *sighs looking back at the screen seeing Kayla taunting*

**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1**: Adam, Adam, Adam… You can't win… *Smirks*

**RRSSTR_Edge:** SHUT IT SHELLEY! *sees Kayla dazed hitting his finisher again*

**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2:** How dare you take it out on a girl, Adam. I thought you fought men?

**RRSSTR_Edge:** -________________________________- *tries to keep the taunting out of his mind*

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** *Smiles, trying to hide a laugh* Chris is right Adam… I thought you fought men not women.

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: *Snickers*

**Rainbow Skittles**: *blinks slowly smiling*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: :) *Lowers head slowly laughing lightly*

**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1:** ROFLMAO XD

**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2:** XD :-P LMAO XD

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** *Shake head trying to keep a smile and laugh from escaping and forming on her lips*

**PricelessLegacyTed:** *Sighs shaking head*

**American_Dream_Cody:** :[ *Eyes twitches* Adam just kill her all ready!

**RRSSTR_Edge:** *grits* Gladly

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** *Blinks looking at Cody and Ted* I mean come on. Adam has no chance against her, if she claims she's good she'd kill him right now.

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** Now Adam if you kill her you know Rayne will be totally mad right?

**RRSSTR_Edge:** *growls lowly, spearing Kay to the mat* HA!

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Starts tapping buttons again trying to get her character up*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** O.O

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: **O_O *smacks forehead*

**Rainbow Skittles: ***Blinks watching Edge get the pin, bag of skittles drop from hands* Kay…

**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1**: Don't make it easy for… *Smacks forehead*

**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2:** Him… -_-, *lowers head*

_((Score: Adam-2 Kayla-2 round 5 begun))_

**RRSSTR_Edge:** Ha and only 10 minutes left we're tied… *looks at Kayla*

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** Damn you ADAM!

**RRSSTR_Edge:** *nods smiling* Not so easy now is it?

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** Shut up… *Grumbles getting her person back to her feet*

_**Every1sFavCanadianPeeP has signed on**_**.**

**RRSSTR_Edge**: JAY! You made it!

**Every1sFavCanadianPeeP**: Yeah I did made it and I'm not alone eit… R: ALEX AND CHRIS YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU AARGHH!

**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1:** *smirks smiling*

**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2:** *Smirks going into smile*

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** *looks at the Motor City Machine Guns* What did you guys do?

**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2**: Hacked Rayne's Account before she took Kayla off the game!

**Every1sFavCanadianPeeP:** R: O.O CHRIS I wasn't going to do…

**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1:** Rayne don't start that we know you want Adam to win and will hack if need be… ;-)

**Every1sFavCanadianPeeP:** R: O.O -.- GRRRRRRRRRR… Here Jay, you talk to them I got something to do… *Rayne leaves* **Blinks** Ok What's the Score-o Adam-O XD

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: 2/2 tied… Kay's gonna kick his tail!

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** *giggles slowly*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *Smacks John in the arm* Don't make her lose her concentration John!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: *smirks slightly rubbing his arm* Sorry :-P

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** *blinks again,* Ok Guns what are you doing in an all WWE Chat thing?

**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1**: Ah duhhhhhhhhhhh *Looks at Max* We're here to cheer on Max's friend XD

**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2**: Yeah if you got a problem Legend Killer why don't we…

_**Detroit's_Finest_CS_MCMG2 is currently off line. CHRIS I TOLD YOU WERE GOING TO PAY! ALEX IF YOU'RE READING THIS! YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!!!! PREPARE TO GET HACKED MY FRIEND! - Vampire Goddess RaYnE**_

**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1:** *blinks, looks at Max's screen name* I guess I'll see you lat…

_**Detroit's_Finest_AS_MCMG1 is currently offline. ALEX I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE NEXT! DANG DON'T MESS WITH MY ACCOUNTS OK! OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!! I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU'D WANT THIS AGAIN NOW DO YOU? SORRY MAX BUT ADAM ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!!! XD - :[ Vampire Goddess RaYnE ]:**_

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** *sighs lowers head* Kay just kick his ass I gotta go before Rayne decides to hack me next *ruffles Kay's hair winking*

_XoXScorpionKingXoX has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**RRSSTR_Edge:** *Smiles seeing the Motor City Machine Guns gone* Finally they're gone! *Dances still kicking Kayla's character, snickers hitting his finisher again*

**Rainbow Skittles**: *Sighs, shaking head* Pfft… I lost a bag of Skittles… *Shrugs* Oh well I got others! XD *waves* Bye guys

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: Bye Skittles!

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817**: *nods head* BYE MY FAV HARDY, SKITTLES HARDY XD

**RRSSTR_Edge**: *Twitches* Oh God… *Mocks gag*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Bye Hardy

**Every1sFavCanadianPeeP:** Later Jeff

**PricelessLegacyTed:** *waves watching Adam take the cover again at a minute left*

**American_Dream_Cody:** Yeah Later Jeff… oh wait you lost at the Bash didn't you?

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** *Glares at Cody* Dude… not..

**Rainbow Skittles: ***glares* You're dead Rh…

_American_Dream_Cody has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**Rainbow Skittles:** *Smirks* I'll see you later guys.

_Rainbow Skittles has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** *looks at screen seeing score and the time coming to a close* O.O OH that's not… *hears bell ring in video game* good…

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** O.O

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: O___O OH THAT'S NOT… *looks at Kayla* Possible?

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817**: *blinks holding controller staring at the screen*

**RRSSTR_Edge:** WOOT! *Jumps up and down letting the controller fall from his hands, points and laughs at Kay* YOU LOST! SUFFER GODDESS… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** *looks at him then at Lisa, John, Randy, Ted, and Christian* *Growls snapping head back at Adam* YOU CHEATED!

**RRSSTR_Edge**: O.O WHAT DID I DO?

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817**: YOU SOME HOW CHEATED YOU…

_RRSSTR_Edge has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817**: *Twitches dropping controller*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Ah it's time for us to go John, Jay…

**Every1sFavCanadianPeeP:** Yeah *nods* I a…agree. Next Time Kay… you'll have him. Byes

_Every1sFavCanadianPeeP has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**PricelessLegacyTed:** *blinks* I gotta go byes!

_PricelessLegacyTed has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: *walks over to Kay kissing forehead lightly* don't worry, you'll get him next time all right *Sees look in eyes* you'll get him next time *smiles lightly*

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** *blinks nodding* you're right John I'll get him next time.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: *smiles, ruffling up her hair* Good, talk to you later when you cool down?

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** *nods* Yeah.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: Ok. Kayla, *looks at screen* Lisa I say farewell for now ;-)

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** *Giggles*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** *giggles and sighs* All right John See ya!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: Bye ladies.

_The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2: has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** I'm gonna go but I'll talk later. Byes

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** Byes.

_DrKkItTyIsHeRe has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on._

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** *Smiles seeing one person still left* Hey Randy…

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO**: *blinks* Yeah…

**Night_Goddess_Princess_817:** I'm gonna be away for a while… so yeah.

_**Night_Goddess_Princess_817 is away. Away Status: ~Finding ways to get back at MISTER CHEATER COPELAND… YOU MY FRIEND ARE GOING TO SUFFER A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH… MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA… :-P Just Kidding… But I'm gonna find out the way he cheated his way to victory when he should've been mad! Holla at later byes! Goddess Kayla ~**_

**The Viper Legend Killer RKO:** *blinks* Ok Kayla's still ticked… O.O

_**The Viper Legend Killer RKO is currently off line. ~*IF I CAN'T FIND COPELAND! I'LL TAKE OUT HIS FORMER RATED RKO TAG TEAM PARTNER… RANDY ORTON… :-P Sorry Lisa but I was still mad forgive me? He he. Oh yeah and Sorry Too Randy that you just got yourself hacked XD :-P Laters Killer XD –Goddess Kayla *~**_

* * *

Ok you guys I hope you enjoyed that Mess of Randomness as I did making it XD

Yeah it was a 20 minute Ironman Match I had going on SDvR09 one day and the out come was 3 Edge (Adam) to 2 Kayla (Me :-P) but *sighs* I lost I was the computer against Computer what do you expect! XD

Anyway, thank you for reading the latest chapter and please there's a button at the bottom of this page that says Review. I would like to hear your ideas for the upcoming ideas you guys want in the Randomness XD

Up next: **the Epic Battle of the Hotties… Vampire or Werewolf… Edward or Jacob**…

**~*GoddessWriter*~** Over and Out, y'all Peace!


	4. Team Edward vs Team Jacob

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there are two things with mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

**Me and my Friends:**

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817: **(Me, Kayla, the Light Goddess of Destruction and as GoddessWriteroftheNight XD) (Yeah I got Hacked by Adam in the last chapter… GRRRRRRRRRRRR… PAYBACK'S ARE A BITCH just remember that XD)

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:**(Lisa, HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell; my DX Partner in crime, adoptive Sister, and Dark Goddess of Destruction XD)

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** (Rayne, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX; my other awesome adoptive Sister, and the final Vampire Goddess of Destruction member XD and she got hacked from the Motor City Machine Guns in the last Chapter)

**MistressGoddess:** Aya Chica makes another appearance!

**WWE Superstars:**

John Cena: **The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2** (We all know what happened and why he has this screen name)

Edge: **RRSSTR_Edge** (We all know what happened and why he has this screen name)

Randy: **The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes **(Last time he felt the wrath of me, Night Princess Goddess XD so he now has a new Screen name)

Batista: **Sexy Animal**

**Newbies:**

Triple H: **The Cerebral Assassin Game**

Shawn Michaels: **The Icon of WrestleMania**

Ashley Massaro: **PunkPrincess77**

TEAMS:

**VAMPCLAN**: Night_Princess_Goddess_817, The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2, MistressGoddess, Sexy Animal and The Icon of WrestleMania

**WOLFPACK**: XoXScorpionGirlXoX, RRSSTR_Edge, DrKkItTyIsHeRe, The Age of Orton Rise from Ashes, and The Cerebral Assassin Game

* * *

**AIM Chats Chapter 4:** The Epic battle of Hotties: Vampires or Werewolves: Team Edward or Team Jacob

_**Night_Princess_Goddess_817 **__has signed on_

_**DrKkItTyIsHeRe **__has signed on_

_**XoXScorpionGirlXoX **__has signed on_

_**MistressGoddess **__has signed on_

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** Edward

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX: **Jacob

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: *smacks forehead* Dang not this again... Jacob, Kayla! Get over it Edward's not hot!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** O.O LISA EDWARD IS SO HOT!

**MistressGoddess:** Yeah ah duh! Team EDWARD ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** XD *High fives* YES FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! XD

**MistressGoddess:** :-P YEAH ;-)

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: *Rolls eyes* Great... Rayne do you know what we have to do to these Cullen Fans?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *Smiles* Yeah we kill them! *Evil grin*

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** O.O

**MistressGoddess**: O.O

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: Yeah a slow, _painful_ werewolf death :]

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** I.I -.- VAMPIRES CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY while what… people turn into animals? XD

**MistressGoddess:** *Giggles*

_**Sexy Animal **__has signed on_

**Sexy Animal:** Hello Ladies. :]

**MistressGoddess**: :") **Blushes** Hiya Dave

**Sexy Animal:** Wow you didn't run away this time. ;)

**MistressGoddess:** *Giggles again*

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** HIYA DAVE! Who are you with? Me, Kayla :-P and MistressGoddess Aya or are you with the Wolves *twitches looking at Lisa and Rayne* AKA those two *points*

**Sexy Animal:** *blinks* Um… Wolves you mean in…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX**: Team

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: Jacob

**MistressGoddess:** Team

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: EDWARD!

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** JACOB!

**MistressGoddess:** EDWARD!

**Sexy Animal**: O.O -.- Great I got caught up in a Twilight Hotties…

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 **__has signed on_

_**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes **__has signed on_

_**RRSSTR_Edge **__has signed on_

**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes:** What the hell is wrong with you KAYLA!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: :] *Giggles getting ready for battle* EDWARD!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: JACOB!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *blinks* What did Kayla do now?

**RRSSTR_Edge**: I got an Idea of what she did *Smirks shaking head*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *looks at Edge* Dude not cool! How could you…

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON DAVEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Sexy Animal:** O.o I'm gonna… ah…

**MistressGoddess:** Don't go please be on our side. *bats eyes, lower lip quivering*

**RRSSTR_Edge:** *blinks* What did…

**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes**: We get…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: Ourselves into?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** Edgyyyyyy… Be a wolf for us please *bats eyes*

**RRSSTR_Edge**: Sure I'll be a wolf XD

**Nigh_Princess_Goddess_817:** O.O O_________O NOT COOLLLLLLLL… *looks at John* Johnnyyyyyyyyyy?

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: *Sighs* Why does it feel like I'm getting suckered into this Twilight fight? *Lowers head*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Become a Wolf and lead with Adam XD

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: O.O *lifts head up blinking* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… *looks at Vamp Pack* I'll be a Cullen. Sorry Team Jacob.

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: HOW DARE…

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: YAYS XD XP *Leaps at John*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *smirks catching, Kay* You Spider Monkey XD

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** XD

**MistressGoddess:** *giggles*

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *Rolls eyes* Excuse me while I hurl… *mocks gag*

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Yeah I know… really. *looks to Randy* Can you please be a Wolf?

**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes**: *sighs* All right, I'll be a wolf for you. *Walks over to Jacob side of conversation* *smirks* Seems like you're down by one, *looks at Dave* Join us we'll lead and take out the Vampires!

_**The Cerebral Assassin Game **__has signed on_

_**The Icon of WrestleMania**__ has signed on_

**The Cerebral Assassin Game:** What up yo!

**The Icon of WrestleMania:** O.O *blinks* Ok… anyway… DX has Joined the chatness finally!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Smiles* SHAWN! :-P

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe:** Wow… *grins* Dave will you be with us?

**Sexy Animal:** *sighs* I can't…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *blinks* What do you mean you can't!?!

**Sexy Animal:** I shall join John of being with the Girls on becoming a Cullen

**MistressGoddess:** :D YAYS

(_Team Edward: 4 Team Jacob: 4_)

**RRSSTR_Edge:** Yeah you do that… just watch out for their teeth Dave *grins*

**The Cerebral Assassin Game:** *sighs* Shawn we walked into a Twilight Convo between them

**The Icon of WrestleMania:** *blinks* We did? :-\

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Giggles*

**The Cerebral Assassin Game: **Yeah we did, *Grins* Which means… *hops over into Wolf pack* Team Jacob! :-P

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: O.O

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: YOU…

**MistressGoddess: **TRATIOR!

**The Cerebral Assassin Game: ***Grins* Sorry… Shawn, join us

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: :O *Shakes head violently* NO… Shawn be with us please…

**The Icon of WrestleMania**: *blinks* What's the perks?

**MistressGoddess**: We don't feed on Humans!

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe: **We shape shift!

**Sexy Animal: **We're Vegan Vamps!

**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes: ***blinks* We kill the bats!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: We… *blinks mouth dropping* HEY THAT'S NOT NICE RANDAL!

**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes**: *Smirks* That's what you get for Hacking me!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817: **You were the only one left in the Chat! And I WAS STILL MAD SINCE I THINK SOMEONE CHEATED! *Glares to Edge*

**RRSSTR_Edge: **I DIDN'T CHEAT! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Sure you did. *Looks to Shawn* We're strong and Run fast.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: Plus we can read minds and have visions that may or may not come true.

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX**: O.O Hey… That's not fair… *Sighs* What else is there for us to bring…

**VAMPCLAN**: We also have Chocolate Chip COOKIES! XD

**The Icon of WrestleMania**: O.O OH… Yums… I Shall join them XD *Becomes a Vamp*****

**WOLFPACK**: HEY YOU LURED HIM WITH YOU!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817: ***Smirks* Yeah… Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… there was nothing else you could do about it so we just went in for the kill so now we're even again. :D

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX**: *sighs* Dang it I thought we… *Smiles* I'll brb…

_**XoXScorpionGirlXoX is away. ~Away Status: Off making Noodles brb. - :[ Rayneee ]: ~**_

**VAMPCLAN:** WOOT *Parties* WE MADE A WOLF GO A…

_**PunkPrincess77: **__has signed on_.

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX has returned from away. **

**PunkPrincess77:** Hey guys, *blinks seeing John* You're on the Vamp side?

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** Rayne who did you bring?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** I brought Ashley into this. :] So Ash you're on the Wolf side right?

**PunkPrincess77:** If John transfers over yes.

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817**: O.O Bu- WHAT!? *looks at him*

**VAMPCLAN:** *All looks at John*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: *blinks* Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

**PunkPrincess77:** JOHN…

**WOLFPACK: RRSSTR_Edge:** *snickers* Seems like someone is getting ticked…

_**RRSSTR_Edge is currently off line. ~Serves you right for cheating in SDvR09… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. :-P What are you going to do now ADAM! -Goddess Kay XD~**_

**PunkPrincess77:** O.O *blinks* Did She just hack Adam?

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *nods* Yeah… She did hack Adam just like she hacked Randy a few nights ago after the situation from losing to Adam.

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: O.O SHE DID WHAT?! *Slowly glares*

**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes**: OoOoO… She's getting mad. XD

**DrKkItTyIsHeRe**: *looks at Randy* She hacked you and… O.o

_**DrKkItTyIsHeRe is currently offline. ~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… Now Lisa got hacked… that's not good… I think Kayla will be mad at me now… X| - ??? ~**_

**VAMPCLAN:** O.O

**WOLFPACK:** O.O

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** Hey guys *blinks seeing Lisa off* Did she sign…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** First ADAM NOW LISA! YOU HACKED YOUR BEST FRIEND :| KAYLA!

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *blinks* I didn't hack Lisa… I Only hacked Adam…

**WOLFPACK:** O.O

**VAMPCLAN:** *Gasps*

**MistressGoddess:** Then who hacked Lisa? *blinks*

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Shrugs looking at John* I'm gonna go *smiles then glares at a screen name*

**PunkPrincess77:** Go so I can take My Boyfriend to Wolf side :]

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *blinks* *looks back at John* You know I need help with a surprise thing for someone in this chat that I don't want them to know about… soooooooooooooo.. yep laters.

_**Night_Princess_Goddess_817 has signed off and will receive your messages then they sign back on**__._

**PunkPrincess77:** Huh? *blinks* John you're not going to go with her are…

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ_V2 has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on.**_

**PunkPrincess77:** O.O She stole my Boyfriend!?

**MistressGoddess:** And that's my que to sign off. :D Bye you guys! Nice chatting with you XD

**WOLFPACK:** BYE AyA! *Waves*

**VAMPCLAN:** BYES!

_**MistressGoddess has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on.**_

**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes:** *blinks* Ok so there's two Vamp's left… *smirks evilly* Who's the first to…

_**The Age of Orton Rises from Ashes is currently off line. ~* WOOOOOOOOT… Yeah I might be off line but People I CAN STILL HACKKKKKKKKK! BEWARE!*~ - XD Dark Goddess Lisa XD**_

**Sexy Animal:** *blinks* Yeah now it's even… But I'm not going to take any… *hears phone ringing* I'll brb

**Sexy Animal is away. Away Status: …. On the Phone … :D**

**PunkPrincess77:** SHE TOOK MY BOY…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *blinks* I believe Ash just got hacked… -.-

_**PunkPrincess77 is currently off line. - WHEN I SAY JUMP YOU SAY HOW HIGH I AIN'T NEVER SEEN NOBODY-ODY GET SO HIGH LIKE A BIRD LIKE A PLANE THIS PART-ARTY INSANE THIS PARTY-ARTY INSANE SO JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP - ~And No Ashley I didn't steal you're Boyfriend… I need him to help me with some heavy things that I can't say since someone is still in the chat XD so chillax Chica, I know what's going on between you two ;-) ~*Kayla*~ (Jump Belongs to Flo Rida feat. Nelly F)**_

**The Cerebral Assassin Game:** O.O *blinks* Rayne… you're friends are odd…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *Sighs* Yeah I know… XD

**The Icon of WrestleMania:** *Blinks getting another cookie*

**Sexy Animal has returned from Away**_**:**_ I'm back guys but I gotta go I'll talk to you guys later.

**WOLFPACK:** Byes Dave.

**The Icon of WrestleMania**: *muffled with a cookie in his mouth* Bye Dave

_**Sexy Animal has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on.**_

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX**: So Shawn… *blinks* You are alone on the Vamp side, join us.

**The Cerebral Assassin Game:** Yeah you don't need to be alone when anything could…

_**The Icon of WrestleMania is currently off line. ~MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I HACKED SOMEONE FINALLY XD *blinks thinking about it* Crapppppppppppppp…. I'M STILL DEAD… LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ~ -RKO Legacy Legend Killer Randy-**_

**The Cerebral Assassin Game:** *blinks*

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** Hunter are you all…

**The Cerebral Assassin Game**: RANDY HACKED SHAWN! Sorry Rayne but now I gotta go kill him XD byes

_**The Cerebral Assassin Game has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on.**_

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *blinks, looking around* Hm… I'm alone… *slowly smiles* I get to finally say this… TEAM JACOB ROCKS ALL THE WAYYYYYYYYYYY XD LATER TEAM JACOB FANS! XD

* * *

Ok sooooooooooooooo… there's an epic battle going on, on who's hotter but… as in here It looks like Jacob won the fight XD

Anyway… It seemed like something was going to happen in the next chapter leaving poor Rayne alone in the chat.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I wonder what kind of surprise is going to happen.

Stay tuned for the **Surprise!**

**~*GoddessWriter*~** over and out y'all! Peace!

PS: There's a button that says Review please if people are reading I would like to know how I'm doing! Thanks! :]


	5. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there are two things with mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

**Me and my Friends:**

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817: **(Me, Kayla, the Light Goddess of Destruction and as GoddessWriteroftheNight XD) (Yeah I got Hacked by Adam in the second chapter… GRRRRRRRRRRRR… PAYBACK'S ARE A BITCH just remember that XD) and Later as: **Skillet's Lady Goddess** XD

**DarkGoddessHecate: **(Lisa, HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell; my DX Partner in crime, adoptive Sister, and Dark Goddess of Destruction XD) (Finally got hacked, but it wasn't by anyone in the crew that was around… hm… I wonder who hacked her but here's her new Screen Name)

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** (Rayne, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX; my other awesome adoptive Sister, and the final Vampire Goddess of Destruction member XD and she got hacked from the Motor City Machine Guns in the last Chapter)

**MistressGoddess**: (AyA Chica still makes an appearance and she also helped me with this chapter. So thank you, AyA for helping me :] )

**WWE Superstars:**

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** John Cena (We all know what happened and why he has this screen name)

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Edge (We all know what happened and why he has this screen name… He got hacked again by Goddess XD)

**Randy Orton Legend Killer: **Randy (Last time he felt the wrath of me, Night Princess Goddess XD so he now has a new Screen name… Lisa hacked into his account so now he has a new screen name)

**Sexy Animal: **Batista

**The Cerebral Assassin Game: **Triple H

**Rockin 80's Showstoppin 90's: **Shawn Michaels(Got Hacked by Randy in the last chapter… Hunter is not too happy by the fact that his DX partner got hacked by the leader of Legacy XD… Sorry Randy… XD)

**PunkRockerChic:** Ashley Massaro (got hacked by me XD I couldn't help it… *innocent Smile*)

**Rainbow Skittles**: Jeff Hardy

**PricelessLegacyTed:** Ted

**American_Dream_Cody:** Cody

**XoXScorpionKingXoX: **Max (Rayne's husband and XoX-The Scorpion King-XoX and tried to throw a diversion in Edge's face when he was facing me in SDvR09)

**Alex the Great: **Alex Shelley (Got hacked by Rayne when he made an appearance to throw off Edge in the Smackdown Vs Raw 2009 match up between me XD)

**Made in Detroit Sabin**: Chris Sabin (Got hacked by Rayne when he made an appearance to throw off Edge in the Smackdown Vs Raw 2009 match up between me XD)

**Every1sFavCanadianPeep**: Christian

**Newbies:**

**Eternal Insanity: ??? (XD you'll have to find out who it is… XD)**

**M_Hardy Version 1:** Matt Hardy

* * *

**AIM Randomness Chapter 5: Surprise!**

_**Night_Princess_Goddess_817 **__has signed on_

_**DarkGoddessHecate **__has signed on_

_**MistressGoddess **__has signed on_

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 **__has signed on_

_**Edgy 4 Cornflakes **__has signed on_

_**Randy Orton Legend Killer **__has signed on_

_**Sexy Animal **__has signed on_

_**The Cerebral Assassin Game **__has signed on_

_**Rockin 80s Showstoppin 90s **__has signed on_

_**Rainbow Skittles **__has signed on_

_**PricelessLegacyTed **__has signed on_

_**American_Dream_Cody **__has signed on_

_**XoXScorpionKingXoX **__has signed on_

_**Alex the Great **__has signed on_

_**Made in Detroit Sabin **__has signed on_

_**Every1sFavCanadainPeep **__has signed on_

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: Again, you take me out for what, Kayla?

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *blinks innocently* :) I have no clue in what you're talking about Adam *looks at the others who snickered*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: YOU HACKING ME AGAIN! *pouts*

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Sighs looking at Adam* I'm sorry, would you like a hug?

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *Glares* If I do, you won't hack me?

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *Sighs*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** She won't hack you Adam, *looks over at Kayla* Right?

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *looks at John then back to Adam* Yes I won't hack you Adam… I'll Change.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *smiles, patting her head* Good, *looks at Adam* She won't see so it's safe

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** :] Ok *pulls Kayla into a hug hearing her giggle*

**Rainbow Skittles:** :[ The hacking stopped? That was the fun part of seeing and hearing those two go at it like sworn enemies XD

**American_Dream_Cody:** *snickers* Yeah it'll last for a few days then something so stupid will happen between the two and they'll go back into hacking each other… Just wait for the Brunette to have a Blonde moment or having Adam spaz out on something from being hyper from Cornflakes

**PricelessLegacyTed:** *turns head away slowly laughing*

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** *blinks looking at Adam seeing his eyes glare at her before glancing over at Legacy*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: Ok Legacy, One; I don't spaz out on Cornflakes and two…

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** I don't have a lot of blonde moments *gets put back on the ground crossing arms over chest glaring*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** Yeah when's the last time you said something that wasn't confusing, Kay?

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** O.O … -.- Lisa! Randy's picking on me!

**DarkGoddessHecate**: Good you deserved it after you HACKED ME… *Glares*

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** O.O I didn't hack you… why would I hack my best friend?

**DarkGoddessHecate:** IDK… Why did you hack Randy?

**Night_Princess_Goddess_817:** Cause He didn't get the warm welcome of me hacking people so I thought I would bring him into the tradition that…

_**Night_Princess_Goddess_817 is currently off line. ~~Hacking is funnnnnnnnnnnn XD Sorry Kayla but I had too… OHHHHH yeahhhhhhhhh… Don't blame Kay, Lisa… It was I who hacked you :-P …- ??? ~~**_

**MistressGoddess**: O.O

**Sexy Animal**: Oh great…

**Rainbow Skittles:** Here we go again -.-

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *blinks twice* I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**American_Dream_Cody:** *Snickers before laughing out*

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** *sighs*

**PricelessLegacyTed:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD *Falls to floor laughing*

**Alex the Great:** Legacy shut it *glares*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** Look Gun I didn't do anything! Why am I brought into this?

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** You started the group smarty :-P

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *blinks looking at John* I didn't mean to yell at her I thought she hacked me

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: Lis I know someone else is doing it… *lowers head*

**PunkRockerChic has signed on**

**PunkRockerChic:** I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH KAYLA'S DISAPPEARENCE! *sits on ground looking around*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: Ok Ash we understand that but still…

**Rockin 80's Showstoppin 90's:** Kayla got hacked from the Surprise that was supposed to happen with um…

**The Cerebral Assassin Game:** Yeah so how is Kayla going to tell us when she arrives to the chat room?

**Every1sFaveCanadianPeep**: IDK… *looks around*

_*Awkward silence… followed by crickets*_

_**M_Hardy Version 1 has signed on**_

**M_Hardy Version 1:** Has anyone seen Kayla? *blinks looking around at the ones not doing anything besides Cody and Ted laughing* What happened?

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *looks up, sighs tilting head* Kayla got hacked and we don't know who did it

**M_Hardy Version 1:** OHHHHHHHHHHH ok… *blinks* Wait… Kayla got hacked? *watches everyone nod while Legacy still laughed* Adam did you…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Damn it HARDY! I DIDN'T HACK HER! :O

**M_Hardy Version 1:** All right, all right you didn't hack Kayla…. *blinks* Wait why didn't she hacked you last time?

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: *sighs, grits* Yeah she hacked me last time Matt but now we placed it aside all right now how in the hell do we plan on getting her…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *blinks looking at list* Ahhhhhh do we know who Skillet's Lady Goddess i… *blinks after reading the last statement bringing the person in*

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess has joined in chat.**_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Screams* LEGACY YOU WERE BEHIND THAT WEREN'T YOU?

**American_Dream_Cody:** O.O Oh crap…

**PricelessLegacyTed:** :O *shake head violently* NO We…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** That's it… *Leaps tackling Cody and Ted to the ground*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *blinks* Yeah that's Kayla all right…

**Rainbow Skittles:** XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Nice Kayla

**Randy Orton Legend Killer**: O.O KAYLA, GET OFF OF MY TEAM!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *growls whipping Cody's head against the ground, keeping Ted pinned down*

**The Cerebral Assassin Game:** XD X'D *starts laughing and crying* I'm sorry but man Kayla is really going to kill them

**Rockin 80's Showstoppin 90's:** If she does, we don't have to face those two anymore

**American_Dream_Cody**: Help… ME… Pleaseeee! *gags feeling her fingers gripping his head*

**MistressGoddess:** *falls over laughing like crazy*

**M_Hardy Version 1:** O.o *looks at John* Is she always like that?

**PunkRockerChic:** Not really unless you really do something that ticks her off

**M_Hardy Version 1**: *nods* Ok that explains her now strangling Ted *points*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** O.O :O KAYLA *goes into fight trying to protect his team*

**Rainbow Skittles:** X'D Yeah Ummmmmmmmmm… that's not going to work Randy she's just going to… O.O :-D *watches Kayla leave Ted and Cody alone giving the fight to the Viper*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: She's gonna get killed…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: *looks at Jay* Do you think we should help her?

**Every1sFaveCandianPeep:** *Sighs, shrugging* If it saves her from getting anything broken from Randy or the other way around, why not *walks over with Adam going to get Kayla off of Randy*

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** I would've just left her to kill Orton guys…

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Yeah and if they're gonna leave her then there's a chance of Randy seriously killing…

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** O.O OW! *pushes Kayla away but still feels her attacking watching her smile* She bit me!!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** :[ *Shows fangs* Yeah… what are you going to do…. O.O

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** *kisses seeing her freak out*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Finally gets away whipping her head around bringing her hand ups pawing at her lips like a cat who got water on them* *hisses glaring seeing him lean on his elbows grinning*

**PricelessLegacyTed:** *Points laughing still*

**American_Dream_Cody:** *holds neck smirking, laughing seeing the scene*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** FOWL PLAY ORTON! *gags wiping her lips off still*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** I'm heart broken Kay…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *glares at him*

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** I would've done the same thing.

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Why would you done the same thing he probably wasn't a bad… *looks over seeing Rayne* O.O

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *Waves*

**Everyone:** *blinks slowly looking over seeing Rayne*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** O.O :O *Whips head around, sighs in defeat* There goes the surprise then…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *blinks* What surprise?

**Everyone:** *Tosses up confetti and streamers* Surprise!

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *looks at Kayla slowly giggling* What's this fore?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** A Surprise birthday party that was supposed to catch you off guard but apparent… wait, you're not signed on…

**Everyone:** *looks at their list*

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *shakes head* hold on…

_**XoXScorpionGirlXoX has signed on**_

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX**: XD hehe…

**MistressGoddess:** *blinks*

**Rainbow Skittles:** She

**M_Hardy Version 1**: Was

**XoXScorpionKingXoX:** Offline

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Or

**Sexy Animal:** She

**Alex the Great:** was

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** Just

**PricelessLegacyTed:** Waiting

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** To

**Every1sFaveCandianPeep**: Show

**PunkRockerChic**: Up

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Or

**American_Dream_Cody:** She

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** was

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: Invisible…

**Rockin 80's Showstoppin 90's:** Rayne's Invisible?

**The Cerebral Assassin:** O.O *looks at Shawn* No she wasn't invisible

**Rockin 80's Showstoppin 90's :** -.- Then Why did you guys say she was invisible?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *giggles* Shawn you're too cute XD

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** It's just an expression of having certain people not know that you're online, Shawn. Trust me; I've done that a few times.

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: Was it to spy on a secret crush or something?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: O.o …

**American_Dream_Cody**: Hahahahaha… even then you were crazy XD

**Everyone:** (Besides Kayla) O.O *Gasp slowly looking over at her*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *blinks eyes slowly twitching* Rayne…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *Blinks* Yes Kayla?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** May I please go after Cody?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *looks over at Randy* Is it fine with you Oh Mighty Leader of Legacy?

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** If I let her can they take it out side cause I really don't want to see it?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** :-D :[ *Smiles slowly showing fangs*

**American_Dream_Cody:** O.O *Whips head over at Randy, glaring* Thanks Pal I'll Remember that when you need to be saved from someone kicking your tail for that…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Time to disappear Codes! *Runs after him*

**American_Dream_Cody:** O.O Kayla don't even…

_**American_Dream_Cody is currently offline. ~~Cody you don't go making fun of people… you know how bad it is when you have them on your bad side… :[ they'll seek revenge in the worst way…So you better be Happy that I'm saving you from a Goddess killing you dude XD -???~~**_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: *skids to a stop, blinking* O.O what the… *looks around*

_**Eternal Insanity has signed on**_

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *blinks* Who in the…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *Rolls eyes*

**Eternal Insanity:** *Smiles* Hi…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: Hi. *looks around blinking* Who are you?

**Eternal Insanity:** *giggles shaking head* Sorry Lisa, Kayla and now Cody I didn't mean to hack you guys

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: You were

**DarkGoddessHecate:** The one

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: Who

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Hacked

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Us

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Us

**Eternal Insanity:** *Nods* Yep that would be me the one and only… *bows looking up at Rayne* Oh and Surprise Cuz :-D

**Everyone** (besides Rayne and Max): *blinks looking at Rayne* Cuz?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *nods* Yeah Cousin… *smiles* Thanks for the Surprise Taliesha

**Eternal Insanity:** :-D No problem. *blinks* Anyone up in Video games ie… either the Smackdown vs Raw Series orrrrrrrrr the TNA game XD

**Alex the Great:** *Raises Hand* I'm in to it for playing TNA!!!

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** XD *Jumps* Yeah I wanna play too… *looks over at Kayla* Play one round with us then you can go and kick Adam's tail in Smackdown vs Raw XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** O.O HEY! -.- *pouts*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *giggles* All righty I'll take one round, but I wanna do tag team style and I want Shelley as my partner

**Made in Detroit Sabin**: O.O -.- Fine…

**Eternal Insanity:** XD I'll team up with you Sabin and take out those two… :-P *looks over* Sorry Kay…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Shrugs* We'll see… *dashes over grabbing Shelley's hand* Come on…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: O.o *blinks* KAYLA! *Runs after them*

**Eternal Insanity:** Come on Sabin, let's see how this fans out between John Kay and Shelley XD *Dashes off to the other room with Sabin getting ready to kill it*

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX: ***looks at everyone* Let's see who wins *waves following after them*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: Either way, *Starts walking with the group going into the game room* With Kayla on Shelley's team I believe she's gonna win

**Skillet's Lady Goddess: ***Looks over seeing them pile in, grinning* You just don't want me to kill you after you beating me huh Adam?

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes: ***nods fast*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess: ***Rolls eyes* Sorry but I'm re-matching you Edgy! *laughs evilly getting Xbox 360 controller from Alex*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes: **O.o… O.O… o.O *lowers head, feeling hands clasp shoulders*

**XoXScorpionKingXoX: **She'll kill ya, but good luck XD *moves away getting ready to watch the match up*

* * *

Hehe… Ok well that's it with Surprise! Yeah it was a Surprise Birthday for Rayne along with a new Member joining us… Taliesha! XD

And no… I don't have the TNA game but who knows I might rent it when I get a chance… but the Guns are in my Smackdown Vs Raw 09 game and gonna be in 2010 when it comes out!! XD

Well that was it… There is a box saying Review! So tell me what you thought, please :] Reviews make me smile :]

Stay tuned for a **TNA Chat** XD

**~*GoddessWriter*~** over and out! Peace y'all XD


	6. TNA Chat

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there are two things with mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

**Me and my Friends:**

**Skillet's Lady Goddess: **(Me, Kayla, the Light Goddess of Destruction and as GoddessWriteroftheNight XD)

**DarkGoddessHecate: **(Lisa, HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell; my DX Partner in crime, adoptive Sister, and Dark Goddess of Destruction XD) (Finally got hacked, but it wasn't by anyone in the crew that was around… hm… I wonder who hacked her but here's her new Screen Name)

**Eternal Insanity: (**Taliesha, :])

**WWE Superstar(s):**

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Adam… XD

**TNA Superstars:**

**Alex the Great:** Alex Shelley (XD)

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** Chris Sabin (XD)

Newbies:

**The Phenomenal One**: AJ Styles

**The Ravens Nest**: Raven

**The Doctor is in:** Dr. Stevie

**Enter the Sandman:** Sandman

* * *

**AIM Randomness Chapter 6: TNA Chat!**

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess has signed on **_

_**DarkGoddessHecate has signed on **_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** XD OMG Did you hear what happened with Adam? **DarkGoddessHecate:** O.o do I really want to…

**Eternal Insanity has signed on **

**Eternal Insanity:** Kayla, save me! -.-

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *blinks thinking about it* XD Oh *Giggles* Hey Taliesha, I got good news for…

**Eternal Insanity:** *Looks around* Can I first hide before…

_**Edgy 4 Cornflakes has signed on **_

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Taliesha! Where did you place the…

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *looks from Skillet's Lady to Eternal to Adam* What's going…

**Eternal Insanity:** O.O I DIDN'T DO IT!!! *dives behind Skillet's Lady*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *Stalks* Kay you can't protect her *Looks over at Kay's back seeing Taliesha* Where did you place the sugar?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *snickers*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *Glances over* Kayla what's…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** What are you snickering about Kayla?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: XD *looks over at Taliesha then back at Adam* Dude you're in the wrong Chat Session… :-D

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: O.O What are you talking…

_**Alex the Great has signed on**_

_**Made in Detroit Sabin as signed on**_

**Alex the Great:** Motor City Machine Girl!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Motor City Machine Gun! *Moves out of the way, running and tackles Alex to the ground giggling*

**Alex the Great**: XD *falling to the ground laughing*

**Eternal Insanity:** *blinks* Alex Shelley?

**Alex the Great:** The one and only! ;-) *looking up at Adam and Lisa along with Taliesha*

**Made in Detroit Sabin**: :( HEY! I'm Here too you KNOW!!!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: :( Sorry Sabin… Hiya other Motor City Machine Gun! *Gets back up on feet, tacking Sabin to the ground giggling again*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: O.O Kayla!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: *looks up resting against Sabin* *Blinks* Yes?

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: You're flirting with the Enemies!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Blinks standing again, helping Sabin up* Someone needs to get their sugar fix XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** O.O -.- If someone didn't hide it, you'd be seeing a hyper Adam… *Glares at Taliesha* Taliesha…

**Eternal Insanity:** O.O I DIDN'T HIDE THE SUGAR! Honestly I didn't!!

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Yeah sure you…

_**The Phenomenal One has Signed on **_

**The Phenomenal One**: Yeah… hey um… *blinks* Adam… :-D

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *glares* Bite me

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: XD Ah I wouldn't XD :-P You won't taste good XP *Giggles like crazy* I used my own quote finally… Yes! *does arm movement signaling Success*

**Alex the Great:** I have to agree with Kay on that one XD

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** Ditto…

**DarkGoddessHecate:** O.O … -.- No comment

**Eternal Insanity:** XD *Falls to ground* LMAO X'D

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *Glares* Fine I'll just…

_**The Ravens Nest has signed on **_

**The Ravens Nest:** Yo Adam! XD :) *Grins evilly*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: O.O I'll talk to you girls later *Slowly backs away* Bye Kay, Lis…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Waves running back over to Alex Jumping onto his back* Bye Adam :]

**DarkGoddessHecate**: Bye Edgy *Waves*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: *Looks at Kay and Shelley shaking head* _Looks like someone's gonna do something drastic _*Smiles evilly shaking head* Byes

_**Edgy 4 Cornflakes has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in.**_

**Eternal Insanity:** *blinks, sighs getting to knees* Thank you

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** :-D *nods, hugging Alex's neck* Yep but *looks at list* We got two other people coming in soon before that happened with Adam XD

**Alex the Great:** *Blinks* Who else?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** :-D You'll see soon…

_**The Doctor is in has signed on**_

_**Enter the Sandman as signed on**_

**Eternal Insanity:** *blinks* Huh?

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *tilts head to side* Kay what are you…

**Alex the Great**: Well what I'm getting is

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** That once the traitor finally left…

**The Phenomenal One**: The best crew is finally in a chat with the Guns! XD

**Eternal Insanity:** *blinks still confused* Kay? Weren't you supposed to um… somehow get Raven for me?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *smirks* Yeah I tried but he kinda stole the Sugar for the cornflakes and made Adam freak out *Looks over* Right Raven?

**The Ravens Nest**: :] *Laughs evilly* Yes I did, *Waves to Taliesha* Hey ;-)

**Eternal Insanity:** O.O

**DarkGoddessHecate:** -.- Great no more WWE People in this, *looks at Kayla* Or are you planning something?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Shakes head, resting cheek against Shelley's shoulder* Nope as I Said this was going to be a TNA Chat so no normals that have been coming in the past chapters… we need change girly :-P

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *blinks, sighing* 8-| *Rolls eyes* Whatever…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *eyes narrow, waiting for the others to talk*

**Eternal Insanity:** *blinks* R-R-Ra-Rav-Raven???? *looks at Kay then back at him*

**The Ravens Nest:** *nods, hands over a black rose*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** :] He's the real deal Taliesha, just don't ask me how I…

**Alex the Great:** You asked us to bring him into the chat along with AJ.

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: XD yeah I did, didn't I? *giggles*

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** *Shakes head* Geez you're a goof Giggles XD

**DarkGoddessHecate**: O.O *Glares, thinking* *Shakes head*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *glares at Sabin* You're just jealous,

**The Doctor is in**: Why should he be jealous?

**Alex the Great:** Sabin doesn't have a girl XD :-P

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** XD *Giggles hiding face into shoulder*

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** Laugh all you want Shelley, you do travel with me so you better watch your back

**Eternal Insanity:** *blinks taking rose, looking over seeing Shelley and Stevie along with Sabin going at it* *looks back at Raven* Help him, I don't want Dr. Stevie to mess with Kay, if he does bye-bye Dr. Stevie account XD

**The Ravens Nest**: How bad will Kayla destroy his account?

**Eternal Insanity:** *Shakes head smiling* Dude she'll hack his account… trust me just ask Adam XD

**The Ravens Nest:** Oh… *Smiles* Yeah I want to see that…

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *Shakes head* Seriously dude, you don't wanna do that… she'll freak out

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Starts giggling nonstop*

**Enter the Sandman**: *blinks* What just happened?

**The Doctor is in:** I don't know but I think Skillet's Lady should come make an appointment with yours truly :] *smiles evilly*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Glares* Shove it Stevie… *Stays with Shelley*

**DarkGoddessHecate**: O.O … -.- *looks at Sabin seeing him now glaring at him* I think we need to…

**The Ravens Nest**: DUDE SO NOT COOL! *Moves from Taliesha going over standing in front of the Guns*

**Enter the Sandman:** OHHHHHHHHHHHH And Raven's here to save the day *Glares seeing Raven glare back*

**The Phenomenal One:** *blinks walking over to Taliesha* Ok um… It might get ugly with those three so we should go ok?

**Eternal Insanity:** *Blinks looking up at him, then over seeing Raven ready to strike* Fine… I'll see him later hopefully, *looks over at AJ* I'll talk to you later Kayla

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: *looks over to Taliesha* Bye Chica I'll talk to you in the next chapter and you'll get your gift ;-)

**Eternal Insanity:** Ok Kay, Byes

_**Eternal Insanity has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in.**_

**The Phenomenal One**: I'll talk to you guys later byes

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Bye AJ

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: Bye Styles *waves*

_**The Phenomenal One has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in**_**.**

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *looks back over at the guns, Raven, Dr. Stevie and Sandman* *sighs* _This isn't going to be…_

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** Come on, let's get off so those three could slug it out.

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *nods* KK, *looks at Kay* I'll talk to you later

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: *nods, waving* Bye Dark Goddess, bye Sabin

**Made in Detroit Sabin:** :] *waves* See ya later Giggles XD

_**Made in Detroit Sabin has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in**_

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Bye girly, bye Shelley

_**DarkGoddessHecate has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in**_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: *blinks looking down at Shelley*

**The Ravens Nest:** Alex get her out of here, it's gonna get ugly quick *grits not taking eyes off of the three*

**Alex the Great:** *nods* ok man, please be careful

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Yeah please :]

**The Ravens Nest:** *Smiles* Yeah I'll be careful now go... *looks back glaring at the other two*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Let's go, *hops off of back*

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in**_

**Alex the Great:** *Shakes head* Later Raven

_**Alex the Great has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in**_

**The Ravens Nest:** *Crouches getting a sick smile* Come on I haven't been in a fight in a while… start it *grins*

**The Doctor is in**: *Shakes head* you're deranged Rav… *falls back skidding backwards seeing Raven smirking* How dare…

_**The Doctor is in is currently off line… ~* DUDE YOU SO DON'T Talk to me like that… You are band from chatting with us by just getting Hacked XD*~ -Skillet's Lady Goddess Kay-**_

**Enter the Sandman:** *Smiles* Oh this should be fun!

**The Ravens Nest**: BRING IT!

_**Enter the Sandman and The Ravens Nest are currently off line… ~*Fighting to show whose better XD Dr. Stevie went somewhere XD *~ -Skillet's Lady Goddess Kay- XD**_

* * *

Ok well that's it with the TNA Chat! Yeah so um… It didn't go like planned but I'll post another TNA Chat later XD

And some of the Normal people that have been in the chapters will be back XD so yep!

Well that was it… There is a box saying Review! So tell me what you thought, please :] Reviews make me smile :]

Stay tuned for **The return of Hyper Adam**! XD

**~*GoddessWriter*~** over and out! Peace y'all XD


	7. The Return of Hyper Adam XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there are two things with mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

**Me and my Friends:**

**Skillet's Lady Goddess: **(Me, Kayla, the Light Goddess of Destruction and as GoddessWriteroftheNight XD)

**DarkGoddessHecate: **(Lisa, HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell; my DX Partner in crime, adoptive Sister, and Dark Goddess of Destruction XD) (Finally got hacked, but it wasn't by anyone in the crew that was around… hm… I wonder who hacked her but here's her new Screen Name)

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX: **(Rayne, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX; my other awesome adoptive Sister, and the final Vampire Goddess of Destruction member XD)

**Eternal Insanity: **(Taliesha, :] EternalxInsanity )

**WWE Superstar(s):**

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Adam… XD

**Rainbow Skittles:** Jeff Hardy

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** John Cena (We all know what happened and why he has this screen name)

* * *

**~*AIM Randomness Chapter 7: The Return of Hyper Adam!*~**

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess has signed on**_

_**DarkGoddessHecate has signed on**_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Shakes head* Dr. Stevie was really looking for a Goddess kicking his ass but Raven got at him

**DarkGoddessHecate:** I know *sighs* what would he even do that?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** I don't know… *Thrums fingers against desk*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *Smirks* You're always causing trouble

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** I do not cause…

_**XoXScorpionGirlXoX has signed on**_

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** Yeah ah.. Kay… I agree with Lis. You do cause trouble.

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** -.- X| Thanks for the support guys

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** XD Yep no prob Goddess

**DarkGoddessHecate:** XD hehe…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *sighs*

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 has signed on**_

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Whad up Chicas!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** :]

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *Rolls eyes* :] Oh this should be good…

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** Yeah I know, Should I invite him?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** You wouldn't…

**DarkGoddessHecate:** XD Yeah! He knows what happened!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** O.O Guys co…come on… we don't have to bring him into this please.

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *blinks* What happened? *looks at Kay*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Nah… XD Do it Rayne

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** XD hehe be right back…

_**XoXScorpionGirlXoX is away.**_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** O.O Oh no… *smacks forehead*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2**: Kay?

_**Edgy 4 Cornflakes has signed on.**_

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA Guys! XD

_**XoXScorpionGirlXoX has returned**_

_**Rainbow Skittles has signed on**_

**Rainbow Skittles:** Hiya peoples!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Hiya Skittles *hits head on desk*

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** Someone's gonna be guilty in a minute ;-)

**DarkGoddessHecate:** XD

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Hits head harder on desk*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** What? *blinks now looking directly at Kayla* What did you do?!?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Nothing… *mutters*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** XD *giggles* Yeah right, We all know what you did!

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Kayla what did you do!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** I didn't do anything! *Continues to hit head on desk*

**Rainbow Skittles:** :[ Leave Kayla A…

_**Rainbow Skittles is currently off line. ~I is hyper yes I am! I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Cornflakes! XD Edgy was here Peeps!~ -Adam XD**_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** O.O -.- shoot… *hits head on desk harder*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Dang it Kayla tell…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Kayla was with Alex Shelley! XD *Evil laugh and smile*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** O.O … -.- … X.X……………………………………………

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** O.O She what!

**DarkGoddessHecate:** XD *Starts laughing like a nut*

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** XD *laughs* Seriously John… you want me to repeat it for you? Kayla was with Alex Shelley ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ENEMY COMPANYYYYYYYYYYYYY…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *eyes twitch finally getting out of dazed state* ADAM YOU'RE GOING TO…

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Adam's not going to get hurt Kayla and there is nothing you can do about it. *Glares seeing her look at him*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *scoffs* really?

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** Yeah Really

**Skillet's Lady Goddess: ***sighs lowering head, nodding* Ok then…

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess is away. ~*Taking time to calm down… Reading Vampire Kisses… Be Back SOON… I think… *Growls* Laters*~ -Kayla**_

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** You got to be kidding me, right?

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *shakes head violently* NOPE! She tackled Alex when he arrived into the chat then jumped on his back right when I was going to leave

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** *eyes twitch* I can't believe her!

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *Blinks* Why? Do you have a crush on her?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** *giggles*

**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2:** O.O NO I don't have a crush on…

_**The_One_and_Only_Champ_v2 is currently off line. ~* I never been thinking about Alex at ALL. SOMEONE else TOOK my HEART you BIG GOONIE! And this TIME Rayne didn't hack you! I DID you GOOF Ball! Love Ya Johnny XD *~ - Kayla ;-)**_

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** O.O X'D hehe… Kayla has a crush on John!

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX/DarkGoddessHecate**: *blinks looking at each other then back at Adam* Dude she's had a crush on him since forever.

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *blinks* really? *blinks uncontrollably*

_**Eternal Insanity has signed on**_

**Eternal Insanity:** Duh and so does John towards her

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX**: Tal I really don't…

**Eternal Insanity:** Why would he get off and help Kay with the surprise birthday for you Rayne and not go with Ash on the Wolf side before she got hacked?

**XoXScorpionGirlXoX:** I don't know… but I thought for sure that…

_**XoXScorpionGirlXoX is currently off line. ~*Sorry Cuz, Kayla asked me to do it. You made Adam tell John what happened! I'll make it up to you later ok… ok… :D*~ -Taliesha :]**_

**DarkGoddessHecate:** O.O I'm scared now…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** You're Scared. I'm the one who should be scared… I hacked Jeff first and now look where it's going…

**DarkGoddessHecate:** Yeah Kayla Hacked John before he went psycho on her…

**Eternal Insanity:** XD then I went hacking Rayne… but she won't hate me for what I did XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *blinks* Right…she won't hate you after what you did?

**Eternal Insanity:** Yep! :D

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: O.O that's cruel Tal! Tell me you weren't planning on hacking me last time were you?

**Eternal Insanity:** *blinks* ah no… I was hiding for my life since you were going to kill someone since you didn't have sugar for your cornflakes!

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** XD Oh yeah I forgot about that…

**Eternal Insanity:** Idiot… *rolls eyes*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: Hey! I'm no… *looks outside* Hey Look a butterfly... XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes is away**: _**~*I think Sugar made me become ADD… Going after Butterfly that's outside Be back soon… :] –Adam! XD**_

**DarkGoddessHecate:** O.O

**Eternal Insanity:** XD My point exactly! :]

* * *

WOW ok… I guess Hyper Adam has returned… and caused bickering between John and I guess myself into a bitter situation… hmmmmmmmmmmm…. *blinks* XD

Anyway It's short and sweet but hey I got good news The next chapter is up as well XD WOOT! **OH the Randomness of ME**! This lovely Catchphrase has made possible by Ms. Rayne herself so yeah…

So if you liked it and read the chapter…Please review and tell me how you thought of it! Reviews right now make me Smile :D

~***GoddessWriter***~ over and out. Peace y'all


	8. Oh the Randomness of Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not my friends, and not even the names of the WWE… NOTHING! I only own myself and the Ideas that flow into my head that's gonna try and be funny as crazy but I'm not 100% sure if it's gonna be ok… It might not be like the ones you've read and I'm sorry… All screen names have been made up and are not related to AIM in anyway… Well there are two things with mine that are true But I'm not gonna tell you… only close friends know who I am… anyway…

**Me and my Friends:**

**Skillet's Lady Goddess: **(Me, Kayla, the Light Goddess of Destruction and as GoddessWriteroftheNight XD)

**DarkGoddessHecate: **(Lisa, HECATEDarkGoddessfromHell; my DX Partner in crime, adoptive Sister, and Dark Goddess of Destruction XD) (Finally got hacked, but it wasn't by anyone in the crew that was around… hm… I wonder who hacked her but here's her new Screen Name)

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks:** Rayne (XoX-ShAdAy-XoX; my other awesome adoptive Sister, and the final Vampire Goddess of Destruction member XD and got hacked by Taliesha)

**Eternal Insanity: (**Taliesha, :])

**WWE Superstar(s):**

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Adam… XD

**Whisper in the Wind: **Jeff Hardy (Got hacked by Adam)

**Chaingang 423:** John Cena (Got hacked by Kay)

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** Randy Orton

* * *

**AIM Randomness Chapter 8: Oh the Randomness of Me **

_****Catchphrase made possible by Ms. Rayne herself****_

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess has signed on**_

_**DarkGoddessHecate has signed on**_

_**Whisper in the Wind has signed on**_

_**Randy Orton Legend Killer has signed on**_

_**Chaingang 423 has signed on**_

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Waves* Hey John what's up?

**Chaingang 423:** I'm not talking to you *looks at the others*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: Someone's a little harsh after I hacked them last

**Whisper in the Wind:** You hacked John?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *nods* Yep besides he had the *Looks over at him* Jealous bug of me being with…

**Chaingang 423:** *turns glaring* Don't say…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** ALEX SHELLEY! *smirks*

**Chaingang 423:** -.- … it *now goes into staring contest*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Stares back* DUDE we weren't even DATING! So WHY would YOU care if I was even with a GUN!

**DarkGoddessHecate:** I knew they would get into a fight

**Randy Orton Legend Killer**: You knew? *looks over*

**DarkGoddessHecate**: He flipped out after hyper Adam told him what Kay did

**Randy Orton Legend Killer**: She didn't sleep with…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess/Chaingang 423**: I/She didn't sleep with him/Alex!!! *Still in staring contest*

**Whisper in the Wind:** *Blinks* someone's bound to loose sooner or…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess/Chaingang 423:** Can it Skittles/Jeff!

**Whisper in the Wind**: O.O

**DarkGoddessHecate:** O.O Whoa!

**Randy Orton Legend Killer**: *Smirks* Seems like they're a married couple…

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: *whips head around breaking contact with Cena, glaring daggers into Orton* SHUT IT RANDY!

**Chaingang 423**: HA! I WON! YOU BELONG TO ME! *blinks seeing Jeff, Randy, and Lisa look at him oddly* I meant WWE *whispers, lowering head*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *slowly turned back around, looking at Cena* I belong to you now?

**Chaingang 423:** I meant WWE! *looks over seeing Kayla nod* _Great I just messed that up! _

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *Nods* Ok… *Whispers looking away* I'll ah… be right back… *Sets up away message*

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess is away ~*Stepped out for a few be back soon… :] I heart Question Mark… ;-)*~**_

**Chaingang 423:** O.O KAYLA! NO… I'll be right back…

**Chaingang 423 is away…**

**Whisper in the Wind:** *blinks*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** *Looks at Lis* So do you think…

**DarkGoddessHecate:** They'll hook up if John spilt out that she belonged to him, *looks over, seeing Randy Nod* There's a chance of them being a couple.

_(A/N: I know, but this is fan fiction! So ANYTHING can happen! XD)_

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** Ok… *looks away for a little then back at her* Well does that mean we'll be the next one's?

**DarkGoddessHecate: **O.o Randy what are you…

_**Edgy 4 Cornflakes has signed on**_

**Whisper in the Wind: **HACKER!

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes: **Sorry, I was Hyper Skittles; what do you… *blinks, sighing* Jeff… Dang Kayla's got me saying everything that she says… *Looks at Lisa and Randy* Where's Kay?

**DarkGoddessHecate: **Why? What's going on?

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes: **You all know how Kayla will get hyper off of Monsters right?

**Randy Orton Legend Killer: ***blinks* Yeah what's the…

_**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks has signed on**_

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** O.O Oh-no… *Goes invisible* ~*Edgy 4 Cornflakes has signed off*~ _I'M NOT HERE!_

**Whisper in the Wind: ***Snickers*

_Edgy 4 Cornflakes: I MEAN IT! YOU DO IT HARDY, I'll kill ya!_

**Whisper in the Wind:** *Sighs* Fine *Looks down at skittles bag*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer: ***Looks at Lisa*

**DarkGoddessHecate: ***looks at Randy* Ok remind me not to tick him…

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks:** Hiya Guys!

**DarkGoddessHecate: **Hey Rayne :]

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks: ***blinks* Where's Edgy?

**Randy Orton Legend Killer: ***Shrugs* I don't know, he hasn't shown up yet.

**Whisper in the Wind: **Bull…

**DarkGoddessHecate: ***Snatches bag of Skittles running off*

**Whisper in the Wind: ***shrieks* SKITTLES! LISA, GIMME THOSE BACK!

**DarkGoddessHecate: **NEVER! *evil Laugh, dashing off*

**Whisper in the Wind**: O.O -.- LISA I MEAN IT! *Chases after*

_Edgy 4 Cornflakes: *points silently laughing*_

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks: ***Giggles* Wow they are just like John and Kayla *looks at List* they are here but AWAY!? WHAT GIVES!

**Randy Orton Legend Killer**: O.O Um… they'll be back, they just had to do some stuff

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks: ***rolls eyes* Yeah, as in stuff…you do mean John confessing to Kayla his undying love to her after the little skit we heard from Adam Last time?

**Randy Orton Legend Killer: **O.O *blinks* I guess… Wait you knew he liked her?

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks: ***Sighs* unless you really think that the way those two were when she first talked to us you could tell… she was upset that I hacked John first after she hacked Edgy!

**Randy Orton Legend Killer: **Yeah I ah know… *stops, looking over seeing Lisa and Jeff run past*

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks**: *blinks watching them*

**Whisper in the Wind: **LISA I WANT MY SKITTLES BACK!

**DarkGoddessHecate: **NEVER! *evil laugh once more* you still have to get them from me XD *Runs in different direction*

_Edgy 4 Cornflakes: *Snickers* That's what you get for almost spilling my hide out you goof… *blinks* DANG YOU KAYLA! *sighs* _

**Whispers in the Wind: **BITE ME EDGE… *runs after Lisa still*

_Edgy 4 Cornflakes: O.O OH Crap…_

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks: **EDGYYYYYYYYYYYYY Get out from being INVISIBLE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *gives puppy dog eyes and pout*

_Edgy 4 Cornflakes: *blinks* Fine… hold on… _

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks: **:-D YAYS!

_**Edgy 4 Cornflakes has signed on **_

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** Hey Rayne *Waves slightly*

**Rayne4EdgynMOtherEnergyDrinks: **:-D *Starts moving closer*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** O.O *Whispers* Oh this is going to be inter…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes: ***blinks moving back* Rayne what are you…

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks: **ADAM! *Leaps tackling to the ground*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes: **O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… *falls to the ground trying to get away*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** O.O *Covers hands over eyes*

**Whisper in the Wind:** *Tackles Lisa to the ground* YOU touch my stash again I'll Hunt you down, got it? *pulls back holding out hand*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *Giggles, nodding* Yes I got it, *gets up seeing Jeff glare at her* what?

**Whisper in the Wind:** *Holds out hand still* Skittles please.

**DarkGoddessHecate:** XD *giggles again* Oh… yeah I guess you want these back then *hands over the bag she snatched trying to keep him quiet of spilling Adam's secret*

**Whisper in the Wind:** :] thank you *Takes bag of skittles now clutching it to his chest looking around*

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks**: XD Niceeeeeeeeeeeee JEFFY! X'D

**Whisper in the Wind:** *looks over seeing Rayne on top of Adam's back, sighs looking the other way not caring what was going on*

_**Skillet's Lady Goddess has returned**_

_**Chaingang 423 has returned**_

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** *Smirks smiling evilly* Have you two gone, kiss and make up? *in kiddy voice seeing Kayla glare at him* I'm gonna keep my mouth shut before I get my butt kicked

**DarkGoddessHecate**: *nods placing a hand on his shoulder* OH Randy you should've known to keep your mouth shut in the first place then you wouldn't have so many enemies on your backside ;-)

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** *looks over* OHHHHHHHHH BITE ME!

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *looks at John*

**Chaingang 423:** *Smiles, looking back at Kayla taking hand*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess/Chaingang 423:** NAHHHHHHHHHHHHH… You wouldn't taste good Randy so we'll pass on the biting part XD

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** *taking eyes off of Adam, Rayne and Lisa looking over at the newly couple* WELL don't you two look cozy with each other

**Chaingang 423:** *Shrugs smiling*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :-P Well hate to tell you Mister Orton…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: *Slowly starts to move with Rayne on his back* Ah Guys a Little help? *whispers lowly*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** Seems like you now got…

**Chaingang 423**: the Jealous bug now XD

**Randy Orton Legend Killer**: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Al'ight, *nods* I see how this is… *starts to go over getting ready to fight John*

**DarkGoddessHecate**: O.O RANDY *Leaps on back feeling his arms wrap around her legs holding her*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** A little help here guys? *Lowly mutters*

**Whisper in the Wind:** *sits on ground looking at the four getting ready to rumble still holding the skittles close him*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** WE don't want to kill them hon, John will kill you

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks:** *giggles rising hand up jamming to a song in her head*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** Yeah why would I want to kill the Savior of the WWE?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess**: *looks up at John* :-D A Sexy Savior at that! *giggles*

**DarkGoddessHecate**: XD NICEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KAYLA! *looks over seeing Adam struggling of getting free from Rayne* *Smirks slowly laughing*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: *Gags* AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL RIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT… DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT PARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT… *Sees everyone look at him* Now can you please help get Rayne off me!?

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *looks over seeing Rayne all smiley and giddy* O.O *blinks* who gave her a Mother?

**Chaingang 423:** *tosses hands up* I didn't hand her anything! *looks over seeing Adam struggle* *Smirks slowly getting to the ground bringing Kayla with him*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** I don't know who gave her the Mother… -.- I just want to be FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AGAIN… X|

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *giggles lightly, looking at John* Funnier than what you guys do before the Pay Per Views?

**Chaingang 423:** *Nods not saying a word but lies on stomach placing head into the carpet slowly going into laughter*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: O.O *glares* THANKS A LOT PAL! *Still struggling freaking out hearing Rayne giggling like crazy*

**Randy Orton Legend Killer:** *Smirks shaking head slowly laughing out loud*

**DarkGoddessHecate:** *Has tears in eyes now from laughing* Oh it hurts to even laugh now but seeing Adam like that *pauses trying to control laughter but couldn't* I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Edgy XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: *Sighs hearing the laughing* Well this will be the last time she gets a Mother… *whips head over looking at Kayla* That's also including you with the Monsters Miss Hyper

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** O.O I HADN'T HAD A MONSTER IN A MONTH THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *Glares but lost going back, laughing and pointing at him holding her side* OHHHHHHHHHHHH This is classic!!!!!!

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes: ***Sighs* Yeah you say that now, but wait for this to be done you're going to get hacked again… -.- *looks at Jeff* Hardyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

**Whisper in the Wind:** *blinks looking over at Adam seeing his hand reach out for help* O.O

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: Help me?

**Whisper in the Wind:** O.O *clutches skittles bag closer to chest shaking head*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** THANKS *glares* I'll remember that when you want a TITLE SHOT AGAIN WHEN I'M CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks:** *Snickers smirking and laughing* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EDGY YOU'RE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes**: *Sighs* ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh someone help meeeeeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? *looks over to Jeff seeing him bug eyed, then over to John and Kayla seeing those two laughing like crazy along with Randy and Lisa who has tears in their eyes*

_**Eternal Insanity has signed on**_

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks**: XD TALIESHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Eternal Insanity:** RAYNEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD *waves but sees Adam look up at her* O.O… OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X'D I'm ah…

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** O.O *eyes widened* you were the one who gave her the Mother Energy drink didn't you!!!???

**Eternal Insanity:** XD *giggles innocently* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Why would you think that *looks the other way still giggling*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** O.O TALIESHA YOU DID GIVE RAYNE A MOTH…

**Eternal Insanity:** Bye guys! *waves fast* Have Fun RAYNE XD

_**Eternal Insanity has signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back on.**_

**Everyone besides Jeff and Adam:** *Laughs like crazy*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *twitches finally giving in, resting on the ground* That will be the last time I hang out with her cousin… -.-

**Whisper in the Wind:** *blinks, looking around seeing the others dying of laughter* My Skittles *lowers head eyes darting around watching everyone's movement*

**Skillet's Lady Goddess:** *head slowly looks over seeing how paranoid Jeff is* *Starts pointing laughing harder*

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** *Sighs, slowly looking back to Rayne* Are you ah… done now?

**Rayne4EdgynMotherEnergyDrinks:** *Shakes head, still laughing* NOPEEE XD

**Edgy 4 Cornflakes:** O.O *looks over seeing Kayla fall onto John still hearing the laughter* _Oh this is going to go well… later… _-.- *Smirks thinking of plan*

* * *

Ok well that was it of **Oh the Randomness of Me, **catchphrase possible by Ms Rayne herself :]

I wonder what Adam has in store for the crew. And why is Skittles being paranoid about his skittles XD Well you all will have to find out in the next chapter called **Battle of the Bands!**

There's a box that sayssssssss review! So tell me what y'all think about the latest chapter! Reviews make me Smile! :] Along with Skillet! XD

**~*GoddessWriter*~** over and out! Peace y'all


End file.
